


det man kanske inte visste att man ville ha

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Semi Public, Sex Toys, Skandi Smut, Vibrator, self discovery
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Det är en vibrator. En jävla vibrator. Even har köpt en sexleksak. Åt dem. Bara sådär. Utan att fråga Isak. Isak känner att han rodnar bara av att titta på kartongen, läser den korta beskrivningen på sidan. Male vibrating prostate massager. Trådlös kontroll, usb-laddning, sju vibrationslägen. Shit.English translation here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721036





	det man kanske inte visste att man ville ha

**Author's Note:**

> Jag fick vara med på Skandismututfodringen! Våra prompts var edging och semi public och herregud vad jag aldrig trodde att jag skulle skriva något med de taggarna - men, här är vi nu. Hoppas ni gillar.  
> Dessutom viskade en liten pagni-fågel i örat att queen of smut SophiaSoames(mermaidsandmerman) fyller år idag? Grattis, det blev ju liksom helt rätt - massa skandismut till dig, hela dagen! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Tusen tack till min fina betaläsare Amethystus <3

Det började i förmiddags och Isak har inte kunnat koncentrera sig på hela dagen. Jävla Even. Hur kan han bara göra en sån grej och sen gå och jobba? Som om ingenting hade hänt?

Han hade hämtat posten imorse och funnit att den lilla metallådan nere i trapphuset var helt full. Massa reklam - han måste verkligen komma ihåg att sätta upp en skylt för det, orkar inte gå till återvinningen med fucking reklamblad - någon räkning eller två, en tidning som hamnat fel och så ett paket adresserat till Even. Isak hade inte känt igen avsändaren eller logotypen, de beställer kläder och grejor online ibland, lite spel och så Evens hårvax som han inte får tag på någon annanstans och måste specialbeställa från Storbritannien eller nåt, men det här var något annat.

“Ja, just, den ja”, hade Even svarat. Tagit paketet och sett lite tveksam ut, vilket givetvis hade sporrat Isaks nyfikenhet ännu mer. Julen var ju över och det var långt kvar tills han fyllde år.

“Vad är det då? Har du köpt nåt onödigt eller vad?” Isak hade lett snett och kollat på Even som inte öppnat paketet ännu. Det gjorde honom ännu mer säker på att det var något som Even köpt men som de verkligen inte behöver. Och de har ju faktiskt bestämt att de skulle spara pengar, åka iväg någonstans till sommaren eller hösten.

“Nej, alltså, det är en grej. Till oss liksom. Tänkte att det kunde vara kul.” Sen hade han kollat på klockan och mumlat ett “shit” innan han tog telefonen och nycklarna på bordet och började röra sig mot ytterdörren, stoppade fötterna i skorna och fick med sig jackan. “Jag måste dra, börjar om en kvart. Du får öppna om du vill. Älskar dig!”

Okej, så han fick öppna om han ville. Ingen big deal alltså, säkert någon obskyr film som Even spårat upp och som han ville att de skulle se ikväll. Han tog en kniv från kökslådan och började sprätta upp tejpen, kan ju ändå ta med kartongen när han går ut med återvinningen, påsarna svämmar över i köket och någon har slarvat med att diska ur mjölkkartongerna, så det luktar inte särskilt gott i lägenheten just nu.

 

***

 

Det är en vibrator. En jävla vibrator. Even har köpt en sexleksak. Åt dem. Bara sådär. Utan att fråga Isak. Isak känner att han rodnar bara av att titta på kartongen, läser den korta beskrivningen på sidan. Male vibrating prostate massager. Trådlös kontroll, usb-laddning, sju vibrationslägen. Shit.

Han känner den där välbekanta känslan igen, den som han trodde att han var klar med. Nästan som ett illamående, en slags klump som börjar i magen och utvidgar sig, tar sig upp i halsen och gör att huden känns trång och varm och det är lite jobbigt att andas. En lite paranoid känsla, det känns som att alla ser in här, vet vad han tänker och vad han gör och dömer honom för det.

Grejen är ju att han är nyfiken på hur den känns, hur den ser ut. Hur stor den är, där inne i lådan. Hur det skulle vara att använda den, prova den på Even. Sitta mellan hans ben och försiktigt trycka den mot honom, se när det svarta silikonet försvinner in i honom, att kontrollera den med fjärrkontrollen när Even har den i sig, då kunde man komma åt med munnen också, kunde se och ta på ett helt annat sätt. Och om han skulle låta Even använda den på honom.

Han skjuter de dåliga tankarna åt sidan, han _är_ klar med dem. Låter nyfikenheten ta överhanden istället.

Han öppnar lådan, vibratorn ligger nedpackad i en silkig påse. Den är ganska tung, med sammetslen yta. En liten broschyr med information om att den tål att användas i duschen och att man ska använda vattenbaserat glidmedel till den. Pinsamma teckningar om hur den ska föras in och hur man lokaliserar prostatan, helt osexiga, påminner om teckningarna i biologibokens avsnitt för sex och samlevnad och så något foto på ett vitt, leende heteropar. Han öppnar en privat flik på telefonens webbläsare istället och googlar produktnamnet. Kommer till en sida med sexleksaker och konstaterar snabbt att Even kunde köpt något mycket värre. Bland paddlar och fleshlights och seriöst - 50 shades of grey glidmedel? - klickar han sig snabbt in på rätt produkt.

Ungefär en halvtimma senare har han gjort sin läxa. Läst och kollat videos, samtliga nsfw. Isak Valtersen är en researcher, vill veta vad han ger sig in på. Inte som Even, som går mer på känsla och infall.

Rodnaden i ansiktet har inte direkt lagt sig, och inte för att han brukar bli generad av porr, men nu har det plötsligt blivit så personligt och nära och möjligt, och han har hela tiden sett Even framför sig, fått idéer, hittat sånt han kanske vill prova. Om Even vill, alltså. Han går in i sovrummet och sätter vibratorn på laddning, lägger den en bit in under sängen och bestämmer sig för att ändå gå ut med den där återvinningen. Så kan han handla på vägen hem sen. Lägger till vattenbaserat glidmedel på handlingslistan, kollar i skåpet om de har kaffe, men sen kommer han ihåg att Even skulle ta med sig det hem från jobbet.

 

***

 

Isak:  
Kul paket då

Even:  
Har du öppnat?

Isak:  
Du sa ju att jag skulle

Even:  
Alltså, jag vet att jag inte pratat med dig om det, men jag beställde den för längesedan när det var rabatt på en sajt, och så har jag liksom glömt av det.

Even:  
Vad tänker du? Jag tänker inte tvinga dig till att använda den alltså, tänkte bara att det kunde vara skoj

Even:  
Eller skönt alltså, men vi behöver inte alls använda den.

Even:  
Isak? Förlåt.

Isak:  
Chill Even. Jag har satt den på laddning.

Even:  
Seriöst?

Isak:  
Ja. Men du måste lova mig en sak.

Even:  
Vad som helst!?!

Isak:  
Att Magnus ALDRIG hittar den. För då måste jag nog tyvärr flytta.

Even:  
I såna fall flyttar jag med dig, haha.

Even:  
Men du har satt den på laddning alltså?

Isak:  
Ja?

Even:  
shit Isak.

Isak:  
Jag har googlat den också. Så nu vet jag hur man använder den. Kan visa dig sen.

Even:  
Isak!!!! Jag har tre timmar kvar på mitt pass, vafan?!

Isak:  
:)))

Isak:  
Glöm inte kaffet. Ses sen!

 

***

 

När Even kommer hem har han med sig mat från den bästa indiska restaurangen, den man måste gå en omväg för att passera. Chicken tikka masala, den där spenatgrytan med ost i som han älskar, vitlöksnaan och så friterade grönsaker med myntayoghurt. Allt, liksom. Isak anar att det är något slags dåligt samvete som yttrar sig i form av hans favoriträtt, men herregud, det är ju ingen fara. Och så får de god mat. De sitter på balkongen och äter, luften ute är varm och de har kvällssol där. Får precis plats med ett litet bord och två stolar, knäna nuddar varandra och det är hela tiden risk att välta ut ölflaskorna då man flyttar på någon kartong med mat, men det är mysigt. Even skopar upp sås med hjälp av brödet, det rinner längs hans fingrar och han stoppar dem i munnen för att inte söla på tröjan. Isak kan inte slita blicken från hans mun, kinderna som sugs in, det röda märket på halsen som han lämnade där för några dagar sedan. Stämningen mellan dem är tryckt, men inte så som när de har bråkat och är osams. Det är spänning i luften, snarare. Förväntan.

Maten är slut, och de sitter kvar med varsin öl i handen. Isak har dragit upp benen, vilar fötterna i Evens knä. Hans strumpa har ett stort hål på tån, ser han, och dessutom har han en marinblå och en svart socka. Even tar en klunk av ölen, sväljer sakta, fixerar Isak med blicken. Det är inte svårt att räkna ut vad den andre tänker på just nu. Vad Even tänker på. Men Isak tänker inte ge honom något, tänker inte vara den som börjar. Tar en klunk av ölen han också, flyttar sina fötter lite i Evens knä.

“Så.. “ Even formar ljudlösa ord med läpparna, sådär som han alltid gör när han funderar på hur han ska formulera sig. “Du satte den på laddning alltså?”

“Hm?”

Even bara lyfter på ögonbrynen åt Isaks spelade oskyldighet. Släpper honom inte med blicken och dricker ytterligare en klunk ur sin ölflaska. Ser garanterat hur Isaks blick är fäst på hans läppar och hals, låter sina fingrar finna vägen in under kanten på Isaks jeans, och fastän Even bara nuddar hans fotled så är kontakten hud mot hud elektrisk och Isak måste nästan dra efter andan. Komma ihåg att det är han som ska föra nu, det har han bestämt. Lägger foten mellan Evens lår, trycker lite lätt, känner att Even inte alls är opåverkad. Han bara låtsas, spelar bara cool, men sluter ögonen och lutar huvudet lite bakåt när Isak trycker till igen.

Even alltså. Så himla snygg. Isak kan fortfarande inte fatta vilken tur han haft. Har. Ringningen på Evens tröja är helt uttöjd, och man ser nyckelbenet, lite av bröstbenet. Solbränd hud, smakar säkert lite salt blandat med cologne. Han måste smaka. Tar ner fötterna och lutar sig fram och lägger handen på hans bröst, kysser honom på halsen, uppåt mot örat men så ner igen, hamnar på knä, är helt plötsligt ivrig, desperat. Har tänkt på det här hela dagen, på Even, det är som att kroppen är full av spända strängar, förväntan, klumpar som vibrerar och som vill lösas upp, ut i blodet, kolsyra det. Han sträcker sig upp och möter Evens läppar, de smakar öl, hans mun smakar öl och han knäpper upp Evens jeans medan han kysser honom hetsigt. Lyfter hans t-shirt och kysser magen, slickar, drar in Evens doft medan han drar i jeansen och boxershortsen, vill komma åt, vill ha mer. Nu.

Even flämtar, lyfter lite på höfterna, håller en hand på Isaks axel. “Shit, Isak” och så ett dämpat stön då Isak tar honom i munnen, så djupt han kan med en gång och med ens är Evens hand i hans hår istället, luggar lite. Han tittar upp, möter Evens blick och håller kvar den medan han sjunker ner igen, undrar om någon kan se Even nu. Om det syns vad de gör. Ingen ser Isak, balkongen är omgärdad av korrugerad plåt, ett insynsskydd mot grannen till vänster. Man får anstränga sig för att se in på varandras balkonger liksom, fast det går ju om man verkligen vill. Men två våningar ner, från gatan, kan man bara vinkla huvudet uppåt för att se om det sitter någon på balkongen. Tanken är märkligt upphetsande och nästan befriande, han känner att han gör som han vill, skiter i om andra ser eller vet. Han är klar med dem, klar med allt. Han är med Even.

Han känner den salta och lite bittra smaken av försats, Even är så hård nu, tar upp all plats i hans mun, får hans käke att värka, gör det svårt att andas men han älskar det här. Älskar hur Evens lår skälver och hur hans händer inte vet om de ska smeka eller trycka eller dra, vet att Even är nära nu. Låter honom glida ur sin mun och tittar upp igen på en rödflammig Even. Sträcker sig efter sin öl och tar en djup klunk, kan inte låta bli att sjunka ner över Even igen medan hans mun fortfarande är sval av ölen och Even rycker till, andas häftigt, med slutna ögon.

“Kom älskling, vi går in.”

 

***

 

Han sitter grensle över Even i sängen, de kysser varandra långsamt, håller varandra nära, bara hud mot varm och mjuk hud. Even trycker sig upp mot honom, jagar friktionen, och han ömsom trycker tillbaka, ömsom lyfter på höfterna, vilket får Even att nästan gny och kyssa honom med ännu mer intensitet. Isak känner hans händer stryka honom över ryggen, fatta tag om hans rumpa, stanna där ett slag innan de smeker honom upp längs sidorna, begravs i hans hår, håller om hans nacke, om hans axlar. Han kysser Even i mungipan och börjar långsamt sin resa nedåt, stannar ofta och kysser, slickar och biter lätt, håller i Even som inte kan ligga still, vars rygg spänns i en båge då han suger med lite mer kraft på hans ena bröstvårta och nyper i den andra med fingrarna. Isak fick leda in honom från balkongen förut, medan de skrattade, hånglade, Evens byxor hade åkt ner och han fick sparka av sig dem halvvägs till sängen för att inte ramla. Resten av hans kläder fick Isak ta av, och sedan klädde Isak av sig själv medan Even satt på sängen och tittade. Brände hål i hans hud med sin blick, sträckte sig efter honom, ville ha honom. Den bästa känslan.

Han sätter sig mellan Evens ben, trycker isär dem lite med knäna, låter händerna vandra upp och ner på insidan av hans lår några gånger. Bara lätta beröringar, en fingertopp längs muskeln vid höften, lätta strykningar precis bredvid hans stånd, nedåt runt pungen och mot ljumskarna. Isak älskar detta, älskar att ta på Even. Att han får det, och att det får ta tid. Visst, det kan vara hett med något snabbt också, en avsugning i duschen där målet bara är att få komma så fort som möjligt, men detta. När man kan smaka och kyssa och känna, det är då Isak känner som mest att de hör ihop, att de känner varandra så bra, att de älskar varandra. När det får ta tid. Och det får det ikväll.

Han sträcker sig efter glidmedlet under madrassen, det är en annan färg på tuben än den vanliga och Even lyfter frågande på ögonbrynen.

“Vattenbaserat” säger Isak och klämmer ut en klick i handen. Känner Evens blick på sig där han sitter på knä, och kan inte låta bli att sluta handen om sig själv, bara lite, han känner att han nästan sprängs. Redan. Stönar till och ser på Even, slickar sig om läpparna. Rör handen långsamt, försöker göra det snyggt, så Even ser. Tyckte det var pinsamt i början, Evens blick är så intensiv. Nu älskar han det. Vet att Even älskar det. Och han vill ju se på Even. Han klämmer ut ännu mer glidmedel och stryker det över Even. Låter fingrarna vandra ner mellan skinkorna, känner hur Even särar på benen lite till. Stryker det över hans kuk, låter handflatan glida snabbt över toppen och så nedåt igen. Ser hur glidmedlet fastnar i det krusiga håret som fortfarande är lite blött av Isaks saliv, klistrar det mot huden, gör allt glatt och lent. Ännu lite mer glid på fingrarna, och med andra handen tar han tag i Evens ben och trycker det mot honom. Känner försiktigt på den mjuka huden med det grova håret mellan skinkorna, de små rynkorna precis runt öppningen, hur det rör sig, nästan pulserar, värmen som strålar från huden, de små suckarna från Even då fingrarna inte stannar där, bara cirklar runt, trycker lätt.

Han låter ena fingertoppen glida in, och så ut igen, provar och känner, vet hur skönt och frustrerande det är att få lite men inte allt. Evens ögon är slutna och han har ena handen i håret, den andra på sitt ben tillsammans med Isaks. Magmusklerna arbetar, han försöker komma närmare, vill kontrollera, vill ha mer. Isak trycker försiktigt in två fingrar, det går lätt, och Even stönar, sträcker på kroppen.

“Okej?” frågar Isak, håller stilla, men rör fingrarna igen när Even trycker sig mot dem och hummar. Han tar det försiktigt, fokuserar på att vänja Even vid känslan snarare än att få honom att komma. Han verkar nära nog ändå, och Isak vill fortsätta länge, länge. Kan inte låta bli att luta sig fram och kyssa Even igen, att känna honom mot sig, håller kvar handen, med fingrarna inne, fångar hans läppar, når precis med Evens ben vikt emellan dem.

“Var är den?” frågar Even mellan kyssar, och Isak ler. “Vill du prova?” Drar sig ur, sträcker sig åt sidan för att nå under sängen medan Evens händer är varma på hans rygg, hans läppar mot Isaks revben, näsan nästan i hans armhåla. Lampan på laddaren lyser grönt och snart har Even fått undersöka den också. Isak känner sig mindre ensam då han ser att Even rodnar han också, sväljer hårt, kikar nästan lite blygt på Isak, men det går bra, de är på samma sida. Isak tar den från honom och kysser honom igen. Viskar “jag ska göra det så skönt för dig nu, okej?” och sätter sig mellan Evens ben igen, smeker honom på magen, längs låren, ser hur det röda i Evens ansikte börjat sprida sig ner på halsen, hur snabbt han andas, hur han ser på Isak, följer hans minsta rörelse.

Han låter toppen på vibratorn glida upp och ner mellan Evens skinkor några gånger, innan han klämmer ut mer glidmedel, gör den våt och hal. Trycker den mot Even, den är trubbig har ett tjockare huvud innan den smalnar av något för att sedan bli lite tjockare igen. Böjd i en båge och så änden till ett slags L, där basen ska ligga mot mellangården. Den glider in lätt, nästan sugs in, och Isak vill dra ut den igen, se hur muskeln töjs över det tjockaste partiet, det hårda svarta mot Even, mjuka fina Even. Han drar ut den lite, vill se igen hur den sjunker in, håller isär skinkorna med andra handen, smeker lätt med tummen längs kanten. Trycker inåt igen, hela vägen in, sätter den på plats, känner Evens blick på sig hela tiden, hans kinder är röda och ögonen mörka och blanka.

“Hur känns det?” han är torr i munnen och måste svälja, rösten bär inte riktigt. Ansiktet hettar och skrevet bultar, han nuddar försiktigt delen som ligger utanför mot mellangården, smeker upp längs ljumsken, möter Evens blick.

“Det.. känns mycket, liksom. Överallt. Shit. Trycker helt rätt.” Even rör lite på sig, stönar svagt, sluter ögonen, drar handen igenom håret. Han är det vackraste Isak sett, den modigaste Isak vet, alltid så nyfiken och ärlig och Isak vill ge honom allt. Han kan inte motstå lusten att kyssa honom igen, måste smaka på huden som glänser av svett precis nedanför halsen, provar att vinkla vibratorn lite med ena handen under tiden, trycker den lite inåt och uppåt och Even stönar mitt i kyssen och kastar huvudet bakåt. “Isak, shit. Ah, gud.” Nästa gång han trycker lite så har han läpparna runt Even, låter bara tungan cirkla runt ollonet, låter honom känna vätan och värmen, helt försiktigt. Känner smaken av öl blandat med hud och kön, slickar längs skaftet några gånger, känner att Even har börjat trycka sig mot honom, mot vibratorn, har sin hand i Isaks hår, han låter mer nu.

Isak trycker igång vibrationen, bara första läget, ett lågintensivt hummande, han testade i handen förut men kan liksom inte riktigt föreställa sig hur det skulle kännas inuti. Mer än i handflatan, såklart. Even rycker till, spänner benen och magen och Isak är där, smeker och håller och tittar. Fuck all porr han någonsin sett. Detta. Even som stönar högt, nästan ropar hans namn, som låter honom ge och ta och se och kontrollera, men där rollerna lika gärna skulle kunna vara ombytta. Ingen konstig maktdynamik eller bestämda roller, inget spel liksom. Bara dem.

Han håller upp Evens ben igen, flyttar sig så att han kan vila det på Isaks axel. Känner på vibratorn, flyttar den lite, trycker den uppåt, får Even att ropa till igen, håller kvar den och känner att Even darrar, andas fort. Vill pusha lite till, runkar honom några gånger innan han stänger av vibrationen och håller ett tight grepp längst ner runt skaftet, hindrar Even från att komma.

“Åh, åh, herregud Isak, vad gör du?” Even skrattar nästan, darrar fortfarande, försöker bara nästan ta sig ur Isaks grepp. Drar händerna över ansiktet, andas djupt.

“Even, det finns sju vibrationslägen. Vi har bara testat det första.” Isak försöker hålla sig allvarlig, men vet att han flinar, kan inte hålla sig, Even ser helt förstörd ut. Vild och svettig och helt otroligt sexig och hur kunde han någonsin tveka angående detta? Han släpper på greppet och kryper upp mot Even, måste kyssa honom när han ser ut sådär. I mungipan, på läpparna, kinden, pannan, örat. “Ska vi testa nummer två?”

Mer glidmedel, men han hoppar faktiskt till nummer tre, nu ökar och minskar intensiteten i vibrationen enligt ett jämt mönster. Nummer fyra är mer staccato, och här stannar han, ser hur Even svankar i sängen, han låter händerna glida upp längs hans överkropp, ner igen, våta kyssar längst ner på magen och när han drar näsan längs pungen och låter tungan följa efter känner han vibrationerna som fortplantas dit. Händerna på insidan av låren, han skjuter isär benen, vill se, vill smaka. Tungan längs kanten, trycker in den bredvid silikonet, det känns i hela kraniet när vibrationerna vandrar upp via käken. Even nästan ylar nu, så han gör det igen, gör blöta spår i ljumsken och över pungen, hjälper till med händerna - och stänger av. Lugnar och klappar längs låren, fnissar när Even skriker frustrerat in i en kudde, han är rödflammig ner på bröstet nu, svettig, lakanet ligger skrynkligt i mitten av sängen nu för Even har inte kunnat ligga stilla.

“Isak, snälla. Kom igen! Ååh” han håller kudden för ansiktet igen, sträcker överkroppen men Isak sitter fortfarande mellan hans ben. Tar på honom hela tiden, stryker upp och ner längs benen och magen. Kan inte hålla sig utan lutar sig ner och slickar längs honom igen, tar honom i munnen, bara försiktigt, löst, blött och stönar då han känner hur vått det är, smaken av Even som fyller munhålan, den klara vätskan över tungan och det liksom vattnas i munnen, han känner att det brusar i huvudet, bultar i skrevet, han har inte ens känt efter på ett tag nu, har bara fokuserat på Even. Even som flämtar nu, gnyr lite, Isak ger honom inte nog, bara en mjuk tunga runt honom, löst, försiktigt, det hårda greppet längst ner igen, han får inte komma än.

Egentligen vill Isak att Even ska komma i honom, han känner det nu, men det hinns inte med. Nästa gång. Nu är det Even det handlar om. Han låter tungan cirkla ollonet igen, släpper honom med en mjuk suck. Lätta fingertoppar på insidan av låren, inåt, han drar isär skinkorna. Vibratorn sitter fortfarande på plats. Han drar ut den lite, trycker in den igen, ser hur muskeln töjs ut och drar ihop sig igen. Han drar efter andan, känner hur en droppe försats rinner längs honom. Hur kommer det sig att han blev så arg på Even för att han hade köpt den här, när det är något av det mest upphetsande han upplevt? För att det känns förbjudet? Kanske kinky rentutav? Han leker med tanken om en dildo, något ännu tjockare, men tankarna avbryts av Even som säger hans namn, nästan bedjande, desperat.

Han lutar sig upp, kysser Even, låter sin egen desperation märkas i hur han öppnar munnen, suger på Evens tunga, låter kroppen väga tungt över Evens, det är halt och svettigt och de glider mot varandra. Jagar friktionen, och Isak sätter igång vibratorn igen, en stark, jämn vibration. Känner hur Even skakar under honom, undrar om han kan komma av bara detta, av bara vibratorn. Håller den på plats med handen, rör den lite, trycker den mot prostatan och håller kvar den där. Even har slutat kyssa honom, andas bara häftigt, gör ljud som Isak aldrig hört förut. Han ligger till hälften över Even, håller honom på plats med tyngden av sin kropp, gnider sig mot hans höft, vill inte släppa Even för att ta på sig själv. Kysser Even på halsen, han är så svettig nu, håret lockar sig i nacken. Flyttar handen till hans kuk, den är fortfarande hal av glidmedel och saliv.

Två tag och Isak viskar “kom då, baby” mot Evens läppar och det gör han. Mer än Isak någonsin sett, det kommer stötvis, samlar sig på Evens mage, rinner ner på sidan för Even ligger inte still, han vrider sig och stönar och nästan krampar, och Isak kan inte hålla sig längre. Han har varit upphetsad sedan han öppnade paketet i förmiddags och nu med Even som aldrig slutar komma, som trycker sig mot honom, andas mot hans hals och som tillslut sluter handen kring honom. Det tar inte lång stund för Isak att formligen explodera mellan dem, all förväntan, skam, upphetsning, kärlek - allt blandas och suddas ut mot Even, för han har honom.

Efteråt är allt blött, kladdigt och svettigt, men de orkar inte röra sig. Inte än. Even lät Isak försiktigt lirka ut vibratorn och det kändes fortfarande i magen, ett sug, något nytt, annat, när han såg det där hårda svarta mot Evens mjuka, särskilt när Even stönade igen, nästan gnydde, rörde på sig, grep efter Isak och drog ned honom över sig.

“Fy fan, Isak.”

“Mmh? Gillade du det?”

“Jag.. ja. Det var så sjukt intensivt.” Han drar efter andan, borrar ner näsan i Isaks hår. “Men du då?”

“Mm.”

“Märkte det alltså. Så du är inte arg på mig?”

“Jag var aldrig arg! Eller.. ok, kanske lite men det var mest för jag blev så överraskad tror jag.” han ritar mönster med fingrarna på Evens bröst, känner hur hans hjärta slår hårt där under huden, känner pulsen i halsen mot tinningen, sin egen puls i magen. Han är ju inte arg på Even, aldrig. Bara på sig själv ibland. Fast inte så mycket längre, Even hjälper mot det också. Får honom att öppna sig och att vara lite snällare mot sig själv. Och prova nya saker. Så när Even frågar om Isak är nyfiken på att känna hur det känns så svarar han som det är.

“Ja.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jag blir som alltid superglad för kudos och kommentarer! <3


End file.
